Unsettling Silence
by Story Time With Coaldust
Summary: Talons dug into his shoulders, grasping him so tightly he thought the large creature was going to tear off his limbs. Adrenaline rushing in his veins, blood pounding in the tiny tom's head. Snowkit's eyes were wide open, the pressure feeling like they would burst out of their sockets at any moment. Mother and "Orange" clung onto the hawk like a burr.. It was all up to StarClan now.
1. Prologue

Focusing his bright optics on the tall ginger tom and the small, nimble, smokey-gray she-cat, which he dubbed "Orange" and "Gray" respectively. With a flick of a tail-tip, he came bounding over to the smokey-gray feline, her jaws moving rapidly, which he assumed was speaking. Tilting his head, he meowed a slurred reply, despite the silence that had came from him and her. Snowkit flattened his ears as he saw Mother's furious expression, tears leaking out of her soothing honey orbs, her silky tabby fur in clumps and overall was a ruffled mess. Mother's ears were pinned against her skull and her plumy tail lashed wildly, her jaws wide open and moving, small flecks of slober flying from her mouth as she cried to Orange and Gray. Wondering if he had done something wrong, he let out a whimper and pressed his silky white coat against the Earth, lumps of dirt clotting in his fur as he flattening his ears and stared at the ground, before a flash of ginger movement caused him to flinch from the corners of his eyes, which was Orange nudging him to his feet, smiling reassuringly at him, pearly, white fangs glistening from his mouth, the long fangs had sprouted from his gums, while all Snowkit had were tiny, needle thin fangs and teeth.

Flashing a smile back, he gathered himself to his paws, his eyes widening as he saw a creature, with small wings thinner then a leaf, with a beautiful orange, black, brown and white spotted pattern printed onto it, a small, black creature bore these wings, curled stems grew from his tiny head. Raising a broad paw to swipe at the creature, numerous vibrations in the ground made him aware of a cat that was speaking loudly, but he thought nothing of it, turning back to Mother, Orange and Gray, he saw a small flicker of movement in Orange's tail and raced towards the tomcat, crashing into his long, broad leg. The fluffy white tom gazed up at him, blinking as he gazed into his friendly, emerald orbs, a flick of confusion flashed in his blue ones, what had they called him for? Was he supposed to go fetch something? Go somewhere?

Soon after that, everything was a blur, Mother gazing up at the sky blankly, her amber eyes filled with no love or compassion, which was all he saw when she looked at him, dry tears stained her cheeks, her plumy tail curled tightly around her trembling form as she lowered her head to the ground, her claws digging into the ground as she widened her mouth, then slowly closed it, covering her eyes with her paws as she heaved violently. Snowkit flattened his ears and began to pad over, but he knew better. The powdery tom continued his chase after the butterfly, unaware of the silent yowls and the pounding pawsteps of terrified cats, a large shadow looming around camp,. The tomkitten shook it off and unsheathed his claws, hooking them onto the butterfly's wing, he pulled it gracefully to the ground, batting at it furiously.

Within a few, slow heartbeats that seemed like forever, sharp daggers pierced into his back, claws landing inbetween his shoulder blades, causing him to let out a slurred gasp. Snowkit felt himself rise, Mother and Orange racing towards him as he rose into the heavens. They both took a mighty leap and hooked their claws onto the creature that was carrying him, feathers whizzing by his face as he felt himself being lowered to the ground. Suddenly, a weight was lifted off his back, the hawk crashed to the ground, the two cats landing safely on the ground, but Snowkit let out a wail, an agonizing pain seared through his leg, the bone completely twisted, he had never felt a pain so agonizing.

Snowkit's icy gaze shot down to his left foreleg, it was twisted at an unnatural angle, blood squirting from the deep gash. The fluffy kitten felt a fierce grip on his scruff, raising up into the air. Looking down, tears dripping from his eyes, he could tell it was Mother carrying him, from her small, pale brown paws thumping against the bloodstained grass. Snowkit flattened his small ears against his head, his muscles tensing as he was placed in a tiny, green, silken-like nest. He laid his head on his paws, and soon fell into a deep, pain-numbing slumber.


	2. Chapter One

**Hello! I hope you enjoy the very first chapter of Unsettling Silence! I worked hard on this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! Also, a special thanks to the reviewers, you get my upmost appreciation 3 Anyways, onto the chapter!** **Also, heres a little tip:** _**Italics- Words being mouthed out.**_ **Normal Text- Words being said, which Snowkit cannot hear, so he will not acknowledge them, unless he reads their mouth.**

Snowkit stared up at Gray with wide eyes, his fur on end as he eyed the stick in her maw, a sad look in her eyes as she laced the long, wooden limb beside her, grasping plants in her mouth and beginning to chew them. The tomkitten wrinkled his nose in distaste. 'She eats plants?' his nose scrunching up even more as she began to spit it onto his mangled leg. Trailing his cerulean eyes along his leg, he felt a jolt of pain travel up his leg as the stick was pushed harshly next to it, Gray quickly wrapping long stalks of grass and sticky, white webs around it, forming a protective cast around his leg and the stick. A dull ache had began to set in his leg as the stick slowly began to force his twisted limb straight.

Briefly turning his nose up as the cinder molly began to nose seeds towards him, a scowl printed onto his features as he glanced swiftly down at the specks. Gray narrowed her eyes and an irritated expression snaked through her features, which startled Snowkit into gulping down the black seeds quickly, Gray lifting a paw and ruffled the fur on his head. The longhaired kitten rested his broad head on his paws, eyelids twitching as they drifted closed. He slightly adjusted his head so he could gaze out of the entrance to the warm den, his ears pinned against his head as he watched the daily life go around, but more seemed more... jumpy. Their fur was fluffed out, glancing up at the sky or sniffing the air. Snowkit was so delved deep in his surroundings, he hadn't noticed Mother blocking his view of sight, until she settled down beside him.

The tom weakly lifted his head and glanced up at Mother, pressing against her fawn-brown fur, taking in her sweet scent. Mother always had a sweet scent, it reminded him of honey, but strangely, the sweet aroma was always strong, he could scent it even from tail-lengths away. The same went with other warriors, strangely. Snowkit quickly brushed the thoughts away as his mother's chest began to vibrate, soothing the small kitten. His eyelids fell and covered his cerulean optics, his breathing falling to a steady beat, not that he would ever hear it himself. He could still feel Mother's plump tail gently trailing along his spine, causing his chest to vibrate as well.  
~DREAM START~

Opening his hazy eyes, he felt no warmth against his side, no warm moss under him, only cold, star-lined grass, no one beside him, not a soul around. Snowkit felt his heartbeat quicken, and he leaped to his paws and took in his surroundings, looking for any signs of movements, if he couldn't find Mother, he would accept finding Orange or Gray, or any of his clanmates. Tears began to manifest in the corners of his eyes, his ears so flat against his skull, it seemed that they were stitched there. Snowkit made his way towards a tree and began to weakly claw at it, not realizing a translucent molly had stepped from behind it, and settled next to him, her spotted tail coiling around her paws neatly. A jolt of shock seared through his body, causing him to leap in the air slightly, turning to the star-decorated feline. Arching his back in a fearful hiss, eyes stretched wide and his fur puffed out in distress. The dappled molly only closed her eyes and smiled warmly, she seemed to be... giggling? Snowkit quickly shook his head and backed away slightly, baring his teeth.

Her eyes peeled open, and a hard look was added, she didn't look mean, she just looked stern, but Snowkit could still see the thick layer of warmth and love behind her stern eyes. She began to mouth words, Snowkit staring hard at her mouth to make them out. " _Hello there, little one. You do not know me, but I have been guiding you, along with he rest of your Clan, even before you were born. Now, onto introductions, I am Spottedleaf. The medicine cat, before Yellowfang and Cinderpelt, respectively._ " she spoke slowly, Snowkit nodding at each word she mouthed out. He tilted his head at Spottedleaf. Cinderpelt and Yellowfang? He had dubbed them both Gray and "Scary". He guessed Cinderpelt was Gray, judging by the softness of the name, and Gray's sweet and soft looks, and he guessed Scary was Yellowfang. Snowkit never really saw Yellowfang, he had sometimes saw her treating others, or sleeping in her nest.

Snowkit slightly edged closer to her, wanting her to mouth more. Spottedpelt opened her mouth, her chest heaving. He assumed she was laughing, and began to feel warmth spread through his silky white fur and reach the skin on his cheeks and ears, radiating a slight red glow on his snowy fur. He stared up at Spottedleaf;s now moving mouth, taking in each word she mouthed. " _Well, before I get onto the point, I assume you want to know a few more names of your clanmates?_ " Snowkit nodded, his eyes wide and unmoving. " _Well, there's Fireheart, hmm... Which you call him something along the lines of Ginger or Orange? Your mother's name is Speckletail, now I must get to the point, before I run out of time._ " The tortoiseshell shuffled her paws, her translucent fur slightly fluffed out. "Even us, StarClan are confused. A deaf warrior? With the possible threats coming up, how is a deaf kitten going to survive?" she mumbled to herself, ears flattened.

" _This will be confusing, so, Snowkit, come and take a walk with me._ " Spottedleaf rose to her paws, her tail held high in the air as she looked at the fluffy kitten with friendliness. " _Do not be afraid, nothing can hurt you when i'm around._ " Feeling slightly more optimistic at her words, Snowkit rose to his paws and attempted to keep up with her long stride, trotting quickly as he began to lose speed. They continued after a while, and they stopped at a shadowy border, which caused the pure white kit to shrink back. The dappled feline stared off into the shadows, a thick glaze coating her eyes. " _If you are going to be helpful, you might as well know what to do and not do. This. This is the Dark Forest, the hellish land of StarClan, where all cats with no love in their hearts are sent, for doing such horrid actions, in punishment, they are assigned to a permanent life here, to pay for their deeds,_ _ **and make them suffer.**_ " the last part she mouthed slowly, her gaze turning dark as she began to claw at the ground, before her eyes lighting up and acting like nothing happened. 

Leaning down and hooking her pearly fangs to his scruff, Spottedleaf quickly took him to a sheltered clearing. " _It is your time to go._ " The tortoiseshell turned and gazed somewhere off into the forest anxiously as she awaited the kit to be taken back into consciousness. She meowed a quick farewell, and watched the kitten collapse, his body turning into stardust as he was awoken and moved back to the real world of the living. Her emerald gaze stared as his "remains" scattered before her, before vanishing. Spottedleaf turned around and spotted the former ThunderClan deputy leap down form the shelter of a large elm, his eyes narrowed. The tortoiseshell tom flattened his ears and hissed. "You were supposed to tell him, Spottedleaf!" Her eyes flared violently, but she kept her calm position. "It is not his time to know yet, Redtail, he would surely be horrified." Redtail's eyes widened, but he turned around and walked away, his tail lashing as he said nothing more, vanishing into the StarClan camp.  
~DREAM END~

 **Next chapter will be released as soon as I finish it up!** **Have a wonderful day!** **\- Coaldust**


End file.
